Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Blaze Calls a Bluff! | Synopsis2 = Blaze Carson is watching over a poker game at the saloon during a rainy night and takes not how banker Morton is having a string of bad luck and is losing big time. Suddenly, there is an explosion at the bank which sends Carson and Morton to investigate. Searching the wreckage of the bank, Blaze determines that all the money and Morton's books have been stolen. The sheriff tries to track down the criminals responsible however the rain has washed away their back trail making it impossible for him to track them down. Finding the whole theft of the ledger suspicious, Blaze pays a visit to Bob Ross, the teller at the bank. Blaze asks Bob to turn over a ledger that resembles the one that was stolen from the bank. After observing Morton leave the ruins of the bank and go to the saloon, Carson follows after him after dirtying the ledger he got from Bob. Entering the back door, he confronts Morton and the gamblers, catching them with the bags of stolen money. Blaze accuses Morton of orchestrating the robbery in order to pay his gambling debts. Morton denies this until Blaze produces the muddy ledger. Morton calls his bluff and orders his men to kill Blaze, but the sheriff is a faster draw and kills them all and captures Morton. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Morton Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Mystery of the Missing Mine | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = His Greatest Gamble! | Synopsis4 = Kid Colt is riding in the desert when he comes across a tenderfoot out in the heat just about ready to be buzzard meat. Giving the man some water and riding him back to Wolf Pass, Kid Colt learns that the man is named Jon Cannon who arrived in town the day before and was tricked into gambling and was cleaned out by Hawk Rowan, a local gambler, and made broke. After being bilked of all his money, Cannon had accused Rowan of being a cheat and was thrown out of town. Kid Colt decides to help Cannon prove his claims and shut down Hawk's operation. In order to get into some of the card games, Kid Colt suddenly jumps a man playing poker and takes his money and shoots anyone who opposes him until they stand down and let him gamble. Hawk Roan notices Kid Colt's shooting prowess and orders his men to stand down, hoping to swindle the outlaw of his money. Kid Colt then uses fear and intimidation to pressure the card dealer and roulette wheel operators into allowing him to win. When some of Hawk's men try to bushwack him, Kid Colt shoots them dead and continues playing. Tired of losing to Kid Colt, Rowan gathers his men to bushwack him, but some of the legitimate gamblers get wind of this and tip the Kid off. They all work together to gun down Rowan and his men when they start firing. In the aftermath, Kid Colt turns the money over to the local priest and asks him to convert the saloon into a church. As Kid Colt leaves town, the sheriff tries to apprehend him but is stopped by the locals. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}